Simply Delicious
by Only-A-Dreamer
Summary: She loved that he made her dreams come true. But all dreams must come to an end.
1. A Simple Request

**Simply Delicious**

Disclaimer: The characters and story of Hana Yori Dango are the sole property of Yoko Kamio.

A/N: I started this story with a certain pairing in mind, but I guess I'll leave it up to you and whatever person you would like Tsukushi to be with.

* * *

A Simple Request

"Kiss me."

Tsukushi's head snaps up, and her eyes look at him in disbelief. "What?" she asks.

He looks at her, with a delicate eyebrow raised. "You heard me Makino. You know you want to."

She stares at him, and rolls her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Why? Do you know how many girls in Japan would kill to receive a kiss from me? Or even go on a date with me?" he asks, frustrated at her less then enthusiastic mood.

"Well… if I remember correctly, I think you were the one who asked me out," she says, as she goes back to stirring her drink. "And I know I wasn't the one who just asked for a kiss, so I guess not many girls want a kiss from you."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Why, I didn't think so, but now that you mention it, I think I am," she exclaims in mock surprise.

He looks at her and wonders for the hundredth time, 'Why did I ask her out? Why do I like her? She isn't very pretty, or very smart, or very funny, apparently, so why do I-'

His thoughts are cut off by her, as her warm hand is placed on his forehead. "Nope, no fever. First, you ask me out, and then you space out on our date. Yup. You've really gone insane," she amusedly concludes. The store's bell rings, signaling the entrance of more customers, and she glances quickly at her watch.

He watches her through hooded eyes as she waves the waitress over for the check, and he grabs her wrist gently when she reaches for it. "I got it," he declares, and before she can begin to argue, he adds, "I asked **you** out, remember?"

This seems to be an acceptable response, because her mouth closes. The check is paid, and she grabs her purse and gets up. He stands and follows her out the floor, albeit at a much slower pace.

She notices this, he realizes, for she soon turns around and looks at him impatiently. "Come on, I don't want to miss the movie," she huffs, and then grabs his hand to drag him faster, but he doesn't walk any faster.

She stops, and coming to a decision, turns around to look at him. She leans in quickly pecking him on the mouth, before pulling back, and asking him, "Are you happy now?" A light blush forms on her cheeks, and she turns away from him to begin walking toward the theaters again.

"Chotto," he utters, and reaches out to grab her hand. She pauses, and he takes the opportunity to pull her into his arms, before giving her a possessive, demanding kiss which leaves her breathless. He pulls back, and noses touching, says, "Now I am."

She glares at him, but one look at his handsome smirk, and her resolve breaks. "You are such a kid," she announces, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, but I kiss like a man," he banters back playfully.

As they walk hand in hand through the doors of the theater, he realizes, 'I like her because she is… her… she is simply Tsukushi.'


	2. A Simple Present: S&T

**Simply Delicious**

Disclaimer: The characters and story of Hana Yori Dango are the sole property of Yoko Kamio.

A/N: First of all, thank you for all the kind reviews, reviews are almost as uplifting as candy or coffee. When I was writing the first story, I was actually thinking about Soujiro and Tsukushi but after reading the reviews and the story again, I realized the character is really Tsukasa-ish. Anyways, I think I am going to keep adding one-shots to this story. If you want to suggest a pairing, just tell me.

* * *

A Simple Present

He **hates **birthdays. They always make him feel well… old, and the girls always go wild, well get crazier than normal, anyways. Not that he was complaining about the attention, after all he IS a member of the F4, but still… They practically chased him around the campus to give him presents.

His ears picked up the sound of rushing feet, and he begins walking faster to escape what he knows is a crazy fan girl. "Wait, Soujiro," cries his stalker. He stops when he recognizes the voice.

"Happy birthday," she says quietly. Her head is bowed, and her arms stretched out to present his gift. He looks at it curiously, and takes it after a moment's hesitation.

"Thank you," he replies. Surprised is an understatement. Little Makino Tsukushi giving him, Nishikado Soujiro, a birthday present? But stranger yet, is the flutter he feels in his heart. He looks down at the oddly wrapped present. It pales in comparison to the size and outward beauty of all the other gifts he had received from the girls at Eitoku, but the fact that it is a present from **her **brings a smile to his lips. He is pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday until Rui told me yesterday, so it's a rushed present. Why didn't you tell me?" she demands, furious that she was once again out of the loop.

He shrugs, and begins unwrapping the present. It is only a simple photo frame, but his heart seems to beat faster because of the image inside it.

"This picture is from the dance last semester. I didn't even know that anyone had noticed us, but I guess Rui did. He took the picture, and gave it to me after. I made you a copy. This cost me a month's worth of my salary, so you better appreciate it," she insists.

"I will, Makino, I will," he promises while chuckling. The picture is of Tsukushi and him laughing together, both dressed immaculately for the fall dance. He remembers that night. Tsukasa had left for New York recently with his memories still missing, and Tsukushi was left only slightly shattered, because she was already used to his cold attitude after many months. With the help of the F3, she had moved on, but refused to do anything. Akira and he had cajoled her for weeks, before she finally decided to stop sulking and with Rui's help, decided to attend the dance. When she stood in the corner, like a wallflower, he went over and cracked some jokes about her, and she finally laughed. He supposed that was when the silent Rui snapped the picture.

"Thank you," he says again, and he is stunned as she suddenly wraps her arms around him in a hug. He returns it and smiles.

"Thank you for the past year. All of you have been really wonderful, but most of all, you have really helped me," she confesses. She smiles happy to finally have that admission off her chest.

'Me?' he wonders, 'I thought for sure that it was Rui.' He smiles wider, and both of them are brought to attention by a loud 'click'.

Rui had appeared out of thin air, just in time to snap an image of the intimate moment. He stood now, waving the Polaroid back and forth to dry it, and with a humored glint in his eyes, declares, "Happy birthday, Soujiro."

Soujiro breaks away from the blushing Tsukushi and takes the picture from Rui's hand. If possible, his smile grows even wider. To a stranger's eye, the Polaroid was that of an intimate couple's embrace.

"Let me see," Tsukushi asks, reaching for it, but he quickly hides it in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Okay, Makino. If you want to touch me that badly, I guess I'll let you search my body," he announces, turning around to face her and opening his arms wide, while he gives her an irresistible 'million dollar' smile.

She looks away from him, pouting, and says, "Fine. I didn't want to look at it anyways."

"Aww, come on, Makino, don't be mad," he teases. "Come on, I'll let you look at the picture." Her back still facing him, she shakes her head at him to reply "no."

"Come on Makino, you know you want to," he says. "I'll even let you keep it."

She perks up, turning around to face him. She looks at him curiously, "Well, I do want to look at him. You promise I can have it…Really?"

"No," he says while laughing, "but I got you to admit you want to see it."

"Let's go find Rui and Akira, I'll treat us out for lunch," he says, trying to distract her from the photo. She looks around, a comical expression on her face. 'Oh geez,' he thinks, 'she didn't even notice Rui leaving.'

"Good Lord, Makino, the man left like 5 minutes ago. Oh working virgin, so lost because Nishikado Soujiro is talking to you," he proclaims, while dramatically lifting a hand to his forehead. "Curse my handsome face and charming personality."

She makes an unladylike snort, and tells him, "Whatever, let's go." She turns to leave the hallway. He smiles to himself for making her lose her focus so easily. He walks quickly to reach her, and grabs her hand.

She freezes for a second, before blushing and starting to walk again towards the cafeteria.

As they walk hand in hand through the hall, Soujiro thinks to himself, 'I guess birthdays are okay… if Tsukushi is with me…'


	3. A Simple Sight: R&T

**Simply Delicious**

Disclaimer: The characters and story of Hana Yori Dango are the sole property of Yoko Kamio.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to xinusess; it took me a long time but your request encouraged me. I hope you enjoy. And to ease confusion, I am placing the pairing next to the chapter title for each one-shot.

A Simple Sight

"When do you get off work again?" he asks, the same emotionless expression plastered on his face. He leans further over the table to look closer at the dango placed in front of him. "Hanazawa Rui, I didn't tell you to wait for me. I don't even know why you're waiting for me," Tsukushi replies, but instinctively knows that she will not get a response. She sighs and then concedes to him, "15 more minutes."

She looks out the windows at the darkness and wonders, 'How many hours has Hanazawa Rui waited for me?' She glances at him but then shrugs her shoulders and goes back to work.

* * *

"Okay, Hanazawa Rui, I'm done," she exclaims. He stands up and leads her out the door, the forgotten dango left behind. "Now are you going to tell me why you waited for me?" she asks while she follows him to his car. Silence answers her. She glances at his sports car, back at him, and wonders aloud, "No chauffeur?" 

"No," he replies while opening the passenger door for her. After she sits down, he closes the door and then walks to the other side. Tsukushi blushes at the gesture and quickly thanks him. "You are allowed more freedom than Tsukasa has ever had, aren't you?" she asks.

"His mother is more protective than mine," Rui responds. He starts the car and she recognizes that he is ending the topic. After several failed attempts to make small talk, she gives up and quietly draws on the foggy windows.

Rui glances at her quickly before focusing on the road and smiles to himself. He wonders to himself, 'Why do I care so much for her?'

* * *

"We're here," he says, parking the car. She scans the forested view and looks at him confused. "This is a park, Hanazawa Rui," she answers. "There are plenty of parks near Eitoku, why did you have to drive me here?" 

"Don't judge a book by its cover," he states softly. He gets out to open the door for her. As she gets out, he places a hand on the car roof, effectively cornering her. She looks at him in surprise and questions him. "Hanazawa Rui?"

"Are you over Tsukasa?" he asks her, penetrating her with his blue gaze.

"Of course, I am," Tsukushi says. "I have been for a long time." Rui's stare softens as hurt flickers in her eyes. A thought passed his mind, 'Is it too early?' Maybe he had underestimated her pain. It has been a year and a half since Tsukasa's rejection of Tsukushi and acceptance of Umi. The F3, Shigeru, and Sakurako had fought him and continually tried to convince him for several months, but ultimately at Tsukushi's request, they stopped.

"I'll take you home now," he says. "But we just got here, Hanazawa Rui," she replies. "Come on, I want to see why you brought me out here."

A strange emotion flashes in his eyes, and she knows what he thinks. She reaches out to hold his hands in hers.

"I know that none of you have believed me, but I am. I'm over Tsukasa, I promise," she says, her eyes pleading with him to trust her. She smiles at him suddenly, and says "Now show me your surprise."

He looks at her glowing smile and gives in. He leads her into the middle of the woods, and she gasps. "This is beautiful," she whispers as she looks around. He has led her into a clearing; thousands of wild flowers surround her. He chuckles lightly, and she whips around to look at him. 'Did Hanazawa Rui just chuckle?' she ponders in incredulity. "That's not what I wanted you to see. Look up," he tells her. She looks up and her mouth opens in amazement. Millions of stars sparkle in the sky, unblemished by city lights. A tug on her hand pulls her out of her revelry. He leads her to a telescope that he set up yesterday, and helps her use it. He watches her in silence as she peers at the clearly visible planets. He smiles as soundless gasps leave her.

"Tsukasa gave you Saturn, and I… I wanted to give you the universe," he says. Almost immediately, Rui is tempted to slap himself. 'Darn Akira and Soujiro for putting that cheesy line in my head,' he thinks.

She looks up at him with her sparkling eyes wide open, a rosy blush on her cheeks, and her adorable, soft mouth slightly open. He quickly leans down, stealing a kiss. He pulls back and looks at her for any sign of anger or rejection, but sees none and lets out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

His gaze darkens when Tsukushi unconsciously licks her lips. "Hanazawa-" she starts, before he cuts her off with another kiss. This time, it is more demanding, more needy, and more possessive. As his arms wrap around her waist, her right hand instinctively moves up to his neck, winding her fingers in the silky strands.

He withdraws from her and says quietly, "Rui."

She gives him a look of confusion while trying to clear her head.

"It's Rui," he states again. "Just Rui, not Hanazawa and not Hanazawa Rui."

Her lips lift in a grin, and she answers softly, "Okay, Rui. Thank you."

Her words spark something inside him, and Rui recalls his question earlier, and thinks, 'It is okay for me not to understand. As long as I know she makes me happy, and that it makes me happy to see her happy, that is all I need to know.'

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Pairing requests, reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, a beta reader would be nice if anyone is interested.


	4. A Simple Dream

**Simply Delicious**

Disclaimer: The characters and story of Hana Yori Dango are the sole property of Yoko Kamio.

A/N: This is a short drabble that suddenly occurred to me while I watched a love movie. It doesn't exactly follow the theme of the other stories, but it's too short to be on its own. I started this story with a certain pairing in mind, but I'll leave it up to you to decide the pairing.

* * *

A Simple Dream

Summary: She loved that he made her dreams come true. But all dreams must come to an end.

* * *

_She loved that he made her dreams come true_. 

She was the daughter of a geisha. Soiled by her blood, she was doomed for she had not the grace nor the beauty of her mother.

But she amused him, and slowly the amusement turned to affection and then to love.

She could not be brought by his expensive trinkets or by his money. Instead, she fell in love with his graceful sword dance and beautiful face.

His sweet promises and kind words were unusual and utterly different from her treatment by others.

_"You make me content."_

_"Your presence provides me peaceful moments."_

_"You allow me to forget my duties and my family's expectations."_

In his presence, she too could forget herself. She could forget that she was not valued and shunned. In his arms, she felt accepted and important.

* * *

He was quiet and emotionless to the eyes of the townspeople, but she saw him. In her eyes, he was a man, a simple man. 

He valued beauty above all else- pretty items instantly caught his eye- but she was different. Her attitude and behavior, so unlike the fictitious women he had met, surprised him and elated him.

He wanted to stay with her. He wanted her to be by his side. She was his, his to love, his to hold, and his to care for.

* * *

_But all dreams must come to an end._

Her happiest moments were in his company, but even the peaceful times he had with her, could not keep her with him. Despite how they felt, she was still the daughter of a geisha and he was still a lord's son.

He left to fulfill his familial duty, marriage to a beautiful lord's daughter in the neighboring town. She stayed in the town until she was forced into doing what she had never wanted to do, follow in her mother's footsteps.

* * *

A/N: It is a rather strange drabble, but I hope you understood it. Depending on readers and my own whim, I may continue and lengthen it. 


End file.
